What Will It Take For Us To Be Together?
by iloveronnykins093
Summary: It's the beginning of 6th year at Hogwarts and for Ron and Hermione,new love is found.Unfortunately,Draco Malfoy is standing in the way of their new relationship.How are they going to manage dealing with the Slytherins everyday?Will true love conquer all?
1. One Wild Ride

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione yelled over the excited chatter of other Hogwarts students. Ron, Harry and Ginny had all just arrived at the train station 9 and 3 quarters after not being in contact for weeks.

"I can't believe we're all prefects! Now we get to have our own rooms!" She glanced in Ron's direction hoping he was thinking what she was.

_I love him so much but I don't know if he loves me back. If he knew what I was thinking, I wouldn't hesitate to do what I please to him in my room._

Ginny put her arm around Harry and said," I know a private room will come in handy, eh Harry?"

Harry gave her a wink and kissed her cheek to avoid Hermione's threatening looks.

"Hey, the train is here, let's get a move on." Hermione and Ginny grabbed their bags and got on the train.

"Oh, I love her." Ron muttered and then immediately realized he had said it aloud.

"What?" Harry asked increduously.

"Agh, bloody hell. Did I say that out loud?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Well, I do and I'm sick of hiding it. I've loved her since the day I met her." He looked miserable.

"Hey, what are you so glum about?" Harry asked while grabbing his bags and Hedwig's cage.

"Hermione will never love me."

"You don't know that! I never knew you felt this way, Ron. Don't worry, even if Hermione doesn't like you, which I'm sure isn't the case," Harry shot Ron a reassuring look," there are still plenty of girls out there."

And with that, they aboard the train. By the time they found Ginny and Hermione, they seemed to be in a deep conversation. Ginny looked indifferent but Hermione looked desperate.

"What's going on?" Harry seemed highly interested. So did Ron.

"Nothing mind you, love." Ginny smiled and pat the seat next to her looking longingly at Harry. He sat next to Ginny leaving Ron and Hermione together.

"Harry, I think that as prefects, we should go check how everyone else is settling in." Ginny winked at Hermione and dragged Harry out of the compartment toward an empty one down the hall.

Ron and Hermione sat for a few moments in complete silence. Finally, Hermione broke it.

"So...Ron, are you excited for 6th year?"

"Yeah, umm, kind of..." They both glanced at each other and then looked away.

"Ron-"

"Hermione-"

"You first." They said in unison. Finally, after what felt like a century, Ron turned to Hermione trying to build up enough courage to admit his feelings.

"I-I have to, umm, t-tell you...something." He stuttered. "You see, for the longest time I've had to tell you this..."

"Yeah?" Hermione said eagerly. She was silently cheering him on.

"Hermione, I, umm, I really like you and I understand if you don't like me back because frankly, who would? And I mean, we can still be-" Hermione pulled Ron into a passionate kiss. Their tongues circled each other, moved back and forth like 2 fish chasing each other. Hermione ran her hand through his beautiful red hair and pulled him back on top of her. He groped her breasts and moved his hands down the hem of her robes. As she stripped Ron of all remaining materials, he kissed her tenderly on her neck. Hermione knocked Ron off of her and jumped on top of him (still fully dressed). She could feel his erection through her robes and it turned her on even more. Ron began to pull off Hermione's robe when they heard an obnoxious laugh. It filled them both with dread and Ron's erection quickly shriveled.

_Oh shit! I forgot to put a spell on the window so no one would see us!_ Hermione's brain was racing.

They jumped up and Ron redressed as quickly as possible. Hermione put the spell on the window even though it would be of no help at all. The damage was already done. They had already seen. HE had already seen. The one person they both despised, they loathed with every fiber in their beings...DRACO MALFOY.

"FUCK!" Ron's ears were glowing red and Hermione was extremely pale. She finally found herself and stumbled through the door leaving Ron behind to get dressed. There stood Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and other Slytherin girls laughing and pointing at her.

"I should've known the 2 most ugly kids at Hogwarts would be caught snogging!" Pansy shrieked.

"The mudblood and Weasley! Ha! What will their children look like?!"

Hermione just stood there completely mortified at the scene playing before her very eyes. Ron stood beside her in awe at how they had just been caught.


	2. Only In My Wildest Dreams

Harry and Ginny came fumbling out of their compartment looking very confused. Harry's robe was on inside out and it was obvious he and Ginny had been doing the same thing as Ron and Hermione a few moments earlier.

"What happened?" Harry was shoving Ron and Hermione back inside. Ginny stayed outside and started screaming at Malfoy.

"What are you screaming about? Instead of critisizing everyone else for actually having a relationship, shouldn't you be off trying to bribe some poor fool into liking you? Oh no wait, don't you have Pansy for that? She follows you around everywhere...I'm surprised you haven't been caught snogging in your own compartment. I've heard you Pansy...you're always gloating about how you spend so much time with Malfoy and how **cute** you think he is. So go away and leave them alone!" Ginny stomped off into the compartment and slammed the door leaving Malfoy looking dumbfounded and Pansy looking redder than usual.

Safely inside Hermione had her face buried in her hands and Ron was looking everywhere but Hermione. Ginny looked sympathetic and Harry **still** looked very confused.

"Umm, anyone want to explain what's been going on?" Ginny sounded like their mother.

"N-no." Ron whimpered.

"Hmm, Hermione, did you take my advice or what?"

"Umm, yeah except the part about the window...heh...go figure?" Hermione looked up. She was finally getting all the color back in her face. She looked around at Harry and Ginny but avoided Ron's eyes at all chances. Finally, she gave in to the urge to look at him and waited for him to look at her. She was mildly surprised when he refused to.

"Okay, Hermione come with me. We're going to go have a talk. See you guys later..." Ginny grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the hall. She glanced back at Harry and mouthed the words '_TALK TO HIM'_ and shut the door.

"Ron, you haven't said a word." Harry was finally talking. He looked at Ron and waved his hand in his face. "Hello? Ron? RON! Alright, listen to me...what's wrong with you? Aren't you happy that Hermione likes you? Or is it not clear enough? She was practically going to give it to you right here on the Hogwarts train,so why do you look so weird?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Malfoy saw us...along with his gang of dumb shitheads!" Ron finally snapped out of his trance.

"So, you know everything that comes out of his mouth is complete bullshit! Everything he says and is about is spite and jealousy. Why are you worrying about his sorry arse? Didn't you tell me this is the day you've been wishing for?"

"Well, yeah, it is! But I wasn't expecting the whole Slytherin House to come for a peep show!"

"Ron, you've never let something bother you this much before...I don't understand. You said you loved Hermione so I don't know why you aren't ready for what some idiot will say behind your back. Malfoy will always have something to say, he talks about Ginny and me sometimes but I mean really...I still love her."

"I think you should go talk to Hermione because she's probably upset that you refused to even face her after what just happened. I don't think Ginny is going to be of much help...you should at least try and comfort her."

"Wait, what do you mean I couldn't face her?"

"You were avoiding Hermione's eyes the whole time, Ron! Hello, did you not notice?"

"Well, I didn't realize! You can't blame me, I mean she had just jumped all over me!"

"By the way, tell me what happened with you guys!"

"Well, first, I admitted I had feelings for her nd then all of a sudden, she just leapt on me and starting kissing me! Well, first, she pulled me on top of her and she was kissing me like mad! Then, she took my clothes off and when she did that...ohhh...she gave me such a boner!" Harry's face slightly dimmed after hearing that part but Ron didn't take notice, "She was about to take off her clothes when that pervert started laughing and...yeah...you know the rest."

"Wow. Well, trust me, I know how it feels. I mean, when Ginny..." Ron shot Harry a dirty look. "I mean, GO TALK TO HERMIONE!!! NOW!!!"

Ron stood up and left the compartment, searching for Ginny and Hermione.

**MEANWHILE**

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED?! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Ginny seemed a lot more excited than Hermione right about then.

"Why are you so friggin' happy?! I'm the idiot who forgot to put a spell on the window! And all the while your brother was butt naked in front of Malfoy!"

"Oh, who cares? He probably liked the attention...anyway...you told Ron what you told me before the train ride, right?"

"Well see, he kind of beat me to it. He started confessing and then I don't know what came over me...I just started kissing him mid-sentence. He was saying he understood if I didn't like him and then I just grabbed and pulled him on me. We were getting out of hand anyway. Well I was anyway...heh."

"Well, at least if you didn't tell him first, then did you, like, get all over him?"

"Well, yeah but I...never mind."

"Uh-huh, girl, tell me now!" Ginny clasped her hand over her mouth and her eyes became very wide. "YOU DIDN'T! YOU DID!!! EWW...HE'S MY BROTHER! YOU GAVE HIM A BONER!!!!!!"

"Hey, how do you think Ron feels? You and Harry?!"

"Fine, but still...I'm glad he told you!" Hermione still looked upset so Ginny purged her some more. "Hey, what are you looking so sad for?"

"Well, did you see Ron back there? He wouldn't even look at me...I feel kind of used! I mean, I gave myself to him and he just let it happen and then he just avoids my eyes. It's probably that idiot Malfoy. He wants to make everyone else miserable. Well, now I am."

"Okay, maybe Ron is just a little shocked...I mean you just threw yourself at him and he probably didn't axpect it at all. You just need to give him some time to let it sink in. Don't worry, that stupid git will realize what happened and run back to you in no time."

"Look, you're welcome to just stay with me for the rest of the ride, that is if you want to. We still have, like, 3 hours until we arrive at Hogsmeade."

"Alright...I guess so." Hermione replied timidly.

::KNOCK KNOCK::

Hermione and Ginny looked over at their window and saw Ron standing there.


End file.
